Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{4}{15}+3\dfrac{6}{15} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {3} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} + {3} + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=7 + {\dfrac{4}{15}} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Add the fractions: $= 7+\dfrac{10}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 7\dfrac{10}{15}$